Casts, splints, bandages, and braces are used to stabilize, immobilize, or otherwise protect or support, musculoskeletal disorders such as traumatic injuries, e.g., fractures, deformities, and other problems of bones, joints, and connective tissues of the body (“injury sites”). Protecting and supporting the injury site can assist in reducing pain or discomfort, reducing inflammation, providing physical support, promoting healing, and protecting from further damage or injury. Supporting and protecting an injury site typically involves immobilizing the injury site. For example, one treatment for fractures of the bones of the toes (the phalanges) includes taping the injured toe to an adjacent toe to limit independent movement of the injured toe. Additionally or alternatively, a splint is sometimes attached to an injured toe in an attempt to immobilize and protect the injured toe.